


Confessions of a Libero

by Thisinsignificantpride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Noya confesses to Asahi and Asahi worries too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Libero

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm participating in the 30 day Haikyuu writing challenge on Tumblr and thought I'd put some of my work on ao3 too!

It wasn’t unusual for Nishinoya to be yelling. Karasuno’s guardian deity was always being loud about something, whether it was Kiyoko being gorgeous or soda-flavored ice cream. In fact, it was more unusual for Nishinoya to be quiet when they weren’t on the court. The only odd thing about the libero’s most recent exclamation was the content.

Asahi’s brows knit together and he brought one of his large hands up to rub at his neck, an awkward blush gracing his cheeks as he avoided his teammate’s gaze.

“U-um… Nishinoya, what did you say? I didn’t hear you.” Asahi’s voice was nervous and it shook at weird intervals.

The sand beneath their feet was warm, the setting sun over the ocean’s horizon casting the entire scene in soft pinks and oranges. For spring break, Daichi had suggested the team take a few days to spend time together at the beach. Of course, anything Daichi suggested was made law soon after it was spoken. No one,  _especially_  not Asahi, dared to go against anything their captain brought up.

The vacation was all good and well. Asahi enjoyed being out in the sun and spending time with the team (even though Daichi and Suga kept teasing him for not going out in the ocean as deep as the rest of them). Everything was fine, but looking at Nishinoya now, with his eyes set in the same intense way as when he was focusing on receiving a good spike, Asahi felt himself growing more scared with each passing second. Nishinoya was great and Asahi enjoyed being around him, but when he was determined, he was intimidating. At least Asahi thought so.

Nishinoya gave an annoyed huff of breath at the older and taller male. “Asahi-san! Don’t pretend like you didn’t hear me; I know you did! I said I like you!”

Ah. That was what Asahi thought he had said. The blush on his cheeks deepened to a dark crimson and he looked around the beach as if he could find something that would help him. His movements were panicked, like that of a frightened baby bird. An outsider might have thought Nishinoya was bullying Asahi had their heights been reversed, but as usual everyone who passed them by ignored their odd expressions. Asahi was tall. No one would think someone of his stature would need help from a person half his size.

But he  _did_. Nishinoya had just said something impossible! Or at least impossible to understand. Nishinoya liked Asahi? In what way was he referring to? Maybe Asahi had been doing something that had earned Nishinoya’s admiration? Looking down at the ground around him, that seemed unlikely. Asahi hadn’t been doing anything but walking beside Nishinoya. They had been talking about the new team and Asahi had thanked Nishinoya for being there for him, because Nishinoya was  _always_  there. Asahi was able to break through his fears because Nishinoya had been behind him. He’d been able to come back to the team because Nishinoya believed in him. So many good things had happened because of his relationship with Nishinoya. It would have been impolite  _not_  to thank the younger player.

The word “relationship” flew around in Asahi’s head and hammered at the sides of his skull. Was that the kind of like Nishinoya was talking about? Asahi’s entire face turned red just at the thought of being romantic with Yuu. Asahi and Nishinoya holding hands. Asahi and Nishinoya hugging. Asahi and Nishinoya  _kissing_.

Asahi felt faint.

Before he could overheat too much, Asahi rubbed at his cheek and pinched the skin of his own hip to anchor himself. There was no need for his overreactions. Nishinoya would explain if Asahi asked him to. There was an explanation behind the other’s words! The only thing Asahi needed to do was ask.

He looked down at Nishinoya again. The libero was standing still for once, staring up at Asahi with those piercing warm brown eyes that made him almost look like a bird of prey. Asahi felt like a mouse that Nishinoya had in his sights. He didn’t know how to feel.

“Nishinoya, um… Could I ask what you mean?” He asked, rubbing at the back of his neck once more.

Nishinoya frowned and pointed up at Asahi.

“You know what I mean, Asahi-san! I  _like_  you. I was talking to Ryuu about it earlier and we figured it out! I like you. It’s not the same like that I like Kiyoko-san with, of course, but it  _is_  a like. A big like, too! If you hadn’t come back to the volleyball team, I wouldn’t be playing, either. If you quit the team right now, I’d leave with you. I don’t want to play volleyball if I’m not playing it with you!”

Nishinoya’s words were loud. They filled the beach and tore through Asahi’s chest and pierced him right in the heart. It sounded like a confession. Nishinoya was… confessing. Asahi’s blush came back full force and he thought he really would faint, but knew that if he did Nishinoya might get mad at him and call him a wimp. He didn’t want that. He wanted Nishinoya to praise him, to say nice things and talk him up because Asahi sure as hell didn’t have a single ounce of confidence in his body. Nishinoya was his confidence. Without him, Asahi was just the giant with a glass heart. He could never be Karasuno’s ace if it wasn’t for Nishinoya pushing him.

Asahi gulped and looked down at his feet, his toes burrowing into the sand. The rest of the team had long since retired to the beach house they were staying in. He and Nishinoya had stayed on Nishinoya’s request. Now the hurried and urgent plea made sense to Asahi. This was what Nishinoya had wanted to tell him. This was what Nishinoya wanted to talk about. Nishinoya was  _confessing_  to him.

“Yuu,” Asahi said, pressing his lips together before squaring his shoulders.

He looked down at Nishinoya again. Nishinoya’s eyes flashed at the use of his given name. It was only on rare occasions that Asahi used it, but if the arch of his eyebrows and the clenched fists at his sides were any indication, Nishinoya liked when Asahi called him that. 

“I think I like you, too.”

That seemed to be enough because in the next second Nishinoya’s face was lighting up with one of the biggest smiles Asahi had ever seen and his cheeks were dusted with a flattering pink.

“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya jumped onto the ace and clung to his upper body, succeeding to knock Asahi over and make him let out a surprised yelp.

“I’m so happy, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya said, laughing and smiling so bright down at Asahi, whose breath caught in his throat at the sight.

With the setting sun casting such flattering colors against Nishinoya’s profile, Asahi felt himself blush once again at the thought,  _‘Yuu is beautiful.’_  His mouth was dry and his arms were limp and heavy beside him, not to mention the weight of the libero on his torso was becoming more and more noticeable. And they were still in public. Asahi couldn’t deal with it. His hands darted up to cover his face as he gave soft, distressed sounds and his entire body lit up with embarrassment. It didn’t help that Nishinoya laughed at him, and that laugh sounded wonderful.

“Oi! Asahi! What did you do to Nishinoya!”

Daichi’s voice cut through Asahi’s moment of panic, but in the worst way. Peeking through his fingers, Asahi saw Daichi and Suga approaching. Daichi looked rather annoyed while Suga was laughing behind his hand. Asahi could feel himself start to dread the fact that they still had three more days of this vacation. That was three more days that Daichi could harass him about this.

“This isn’t—” Asahi began, only to be cut off by Nishinoya.

“Asahi-san says he likes me, too!”

The exclamation was said with such pride that Asahi had to marvel at the libero for a moment. But it was a moment that didn’t last long as Suga tugged Nishinoya away from Asahi and Daichi pulled Asahi to his feet, only to knock him over the head with his fist.

“You can gush about that later! It’s time for dinner and you know we eat together as a team. Hurry it up, you two,” Daichi said, crossing his arms and looking as stern as ever while he glared at Asahi.

Asahi made a few quiet noises but didn’t protest. He knew he would have died of embarrassment if Daichi hadn’t come out. He  _did_  like Nishinoya, but the position they had ended up in was too much for him to handle just after admitting (no, realizing) his feelings.

As they all walked back to the beach house, Nishinoya kept jumping every few steps and he didn’t stop babbling about how excited he was. Asahi watched with a small, fond smile and for once he didn’t turn away when Nishinoya caught him staring. Instead they smiled together and Nishinoya snuck his hand into Asahi’s and lead them back to the rest of the team, no doubt planning to brag to all the boys that he had just gotten Karasuno’s ace to admit feelings for him.

Asahi didn’t mind. After all, he also had bragging rights. Karasuno’s guardian deity liked  _him_.


End file.
